Optimizing noise and gain performance of radio frequency (RF) and microwave amplifiers is an important element of communication receiver design. A typical receiver amplifier can detect an incident received signal from an antenna and can amplify the signal's magnitude to improve the subsequent detection and signal processing. Amplification of the received signal can be accomplished using an amplifier, which increases the amplitude of the signal (or the signal power) while simultaneously minimizing the amount of additional noise added to the signal. Typically, low noise amplifiers (LNAs) can be used for increasing the signal power without concurrently increasing the noise. LNAs are typically implemented in cascaded stages to meet an overall gain requirement, wherein each stage can include one or more amplifiers. Cascading LNA stages can minimize the cascade noise, reduce power drain, and provide power limiting action to high-level inputs.